villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Josee
Josee is one of the main antagonists, along with her partner Jacques as The Ice Dancers of the Total Drama spinoff Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. She was voiced by . Biography Trashed talked the other contestants throughout the race. Attempted to go first when it was Sanders & MacArthur's turn. Forces Jacques to smile 24/7. Attempted to throw a coconut at Junior in the hopes of injuring him so she can steal his travel tip, but it hit Jacques. Pushed Sanders down a hill to show her team down, causing her to smash into Dwayne and Junior hurting them as well. Told Rock and Spud they are going to fail the air guitar challenge and to make them panic and mess up, after that she told them they had no chance at winning the race will they will be the next team kicked off. Personality Josee is a crafty, conniving, manipulative and duplicitous competitor who is obsessed with gold medals and coming in first place. Even though she smiles all the time, she shown to be very snappy, impatient, and cantankerous, as well as short-tempered, obstreperous, and aggressive when things do not go her way. As the competition progresses, she and Jacques no longer try to hide their true nature and they become more ruthless and unsympathetic, even willing to betray and sabotage other teams. She is also known to be extremely superstitious and impressionable, as she carried around a lucky rabbit's foot until losing it in Transylvania, which she replaced with a piece of volcanic rock shaped like a trophy in Hawaii, unintentionally cursing them. As the race progresses, she along with her partner, started to cheat and no longer followed the rules in order to get in first place. She likes to trash talk and cheat her way into victory, even stating that messing up with other teams is something she loves doing. Josee is also seemingly claustrophobic and oppressive, making her unable to think well in closed spaces and even making the illusion that she is running out of air to breathe. This unmerciful and inconsiderate behavior could be caused by the trauma she obtained after losing in the Olympics and becoming a national embarrassment, causing her to become frustrated when someone brings this up. She often blames Jacques for what happened in the Olympics and has never forgive him for this. But besides her negative feelings toward Jacques, she still thinks that he is an asset to the team and even showed signs of respect towards him. Relationships Friends *Jacques Enemies *Brody *Carrie *Crimson *Devin *Don *Dwayne *Emma *Ennui *Geoff *Junior *Kitty *Loki *MacArthur (archenemy) *Noah *Owen *Ryan *Sanders (archenemy) *Stephanie Gallery TheIceDancers.png|The Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally.png|Jacques and Josee laughing maniacally. Ice Dancers in black.png|The Ice Dancers showing off their new black attire. JoseeRR.png Josee - TDRR.png|Josee Trivia *Josee is mostly likely based on Josée Chouinard, a real life Canadian figure skater who competed at the 1992 and 1994 Winter Olympics. She also bears resemblance to Canadians 2002 Olympic pairs champion Jamie Salé and 2010 Olympic ice dancing champion and 2014 Olympic silver medalist Tessa Virtue. **It is coincidentally mentioned that the Ice Dancers lost the gold medal in the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver, where Tessa Virtue won with her partner, Scott Moir. **They were mentioned by Chris in the first episode of Total Drama Island, describing them as ice skaters that lost gold in the olympics. ***However, Fresh TV claims that this was just a coincidence and Chris was referring to a different team. *Josee is one of three Total Drama contestants to be claustrophobic, along with Gwen and Jasmine. *Josee, along with Jaqcues, are one of the few Total Drama contestants that have a theme music, In their case, it is a triumphant trumpeting theme which plays when they're beaming at the camera. *Although both her and Jacques are the main antagonists of the show, Josee was the more aggressive one throughout the season whilst Jacques was shown to play an anti-villain role when he suffered physical abuses and can at sometimes go against some of Josse's overtly cruel plans. *Following Total Drama tradition, Josee suffered a punishment fitting to her actions upon being eliminated. In her case she ranked exactly in third place, one position lower than her ranking in the Olypmics, and was eliminated by her biggest rivals the Cadets who defeated her by playing fair. External links *Total Drama Wiki: Josee *Yangire Wiki: Josee Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Total Drama Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Rivals